


Unfinished Business

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtesy of Scott's visit, the throbbing guilt that manifested in Derek's stomach as he threw the glass rises to his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> [episode tag: 3.04: Unleashed]

 

Scott never has come to the loft alone before, but he does now, soaked and dirty and blood-stained.

Despite the myriad of questions invading Derek's mind, the Alpha doesn't say a single word, but simply ushers Scott to the bathroom and lays out fresh clothes for him to wear. They won't fit well, but at least they'll keep the boy warm.

When Scott emerges, Derek offers him some strong coffee. Cup in hand, Scott approaches the couch and sits. The shadows seem to swallow him.

Derek seizes the lasting silence with his sense of smell; past the soap and the healing wounds lies a hint of family, pack, and bone-cutting worry.

The clock ticks away nearly ten minutes before Scott speaks. “Isaac told me.” His words come hesitantly, as if he's contemplating them as they leave his mouth. “About the glass.”

Derek assumes a defensive posture. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to know why. After all he's been through—for you, because of you—how could you do that to him? How could you crush him like that?”

“This is none of your business.”

“It is. It became my business the moment he turned up at my doorstep, reeking of despair.”

Derek attempts a frustrated groan that comes out like a huff. He should have known that Isaac would seek Scott's help, and that Scott would demand answers. And while channeling Isaac's father was an idea born out of the need to keep his Beta out of harm's way, Derek acknowledges that it was probably the single worst decision he ever made.

Courtesy of Scott's visit, the throbbing guilt that manifested in Derek's stomach as he threw the glass rises to his throat.

“What do you want from me, Scott?” he repeats, but his attempt at asperity cracks around the edges.

Scott puts down his coffee cup and rises from the couch. He avoids looking at Derek, nor does he reward him with a direct reply. “Thanks for your hospitality,” he says. “I appreciate the fact that there's still a friendly being inside that stranger you've become.”

With that, he's gone, leaving Derek to stare out the window and face the storm that's brewing.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
